Liberty City with Thousands Story
by Lisa Amuro
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan humor dan permainan drama yang tak ada habisnya
1. Chapter 1

WARNING : THIS FANFIC POSSIBILITY HAVE SPOILER

LIBERTY CITY WITH THOUSANDS STORY

Apa yang terjadi jika cast GTA 4 malah main drama yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan yang lain daripada sesungguhnya, let's go

* * *

Scene 1

Ray: Apa rencana kita nanti sore, Nicky

Niko: Entahlah, mungkin aku ada janji dengan seseorang

Ray: Who!

Niko: eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh, I don't know

Ray: bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet anggap aja lagi diamonds dealing

Apa maksudnya Ray Boccino bukannya drama malah main petak umpet never mind next scene.

* * *

Scene 2

Pegorino: Dimitri, what's the problem? Me and you is partners now. we're back on top.

Dimitri: Pegorino-senpai, sebenarnya aku lagi gabut.

Pegorino: Kenapa?

Dimitri: Aku lapar.

Aslinya mau bunuh Pegorino tapi gak jadi karena gabut plus lapar. Sekali lagi ini drama bukan sungguhan. Next

* * *

Scene 3

Brucie: 32, 33

Mori: Oh come on, come on one more, come on.

Brucie: Berisik lu, Mori punggungku lagi sakit.

Mori: Oh I am sorry.

Next

* * *

Scene 4

Timur: You want I should stick fifty thousand dollar guitar up your ass?

Luis: No, tapi lu ingat wanita yang bernama Ayase Rascalov.

Timur: Oh, funny guy.

Bulgarin: Luis, boleh tidak minta waktu lima menit aku mau ke toilet.

Niatnya mau main band malah di hold gara2 pengen ke toilet, okay Next.

* * *

Scene 5

Niko: I see anyone, I don't know you.

Vlad: Ho, ho.

Niko: aku bukan santa claus, understand!

Vlad: Whatever.

Vlad, ini adalah permainan drama bukan sebenarnya, next.

* * *

Scene 6

Manny: What are you doing?

Niko: What were you saying?

Manny: gantiin kamera gue, lu udah jatuhin kamera gue

Niko: Bisa besok.

Manny: Gak!

Next

* * *

Scene 7

Francis: I'm a good guy!

Niko: Calm down.

Francis: terus.

Niko: Gue gak tau.

Gak penting, Next.

* * *

Scene 8

Bernie: I love you!

Luis: arrrgggghhhh! F*king pussy.

Bernie:...*terus berlanjut sampai seharian*

* * *

Scene 9

Faustin: That guy, who bought the pudding

Dimitri: Me

Faustin: Why?

Dimitri: because, karena aku lapar berat.

* * *

Scene 10

Niko: What about Aiden O'Malley?

Derrick: put all this crap to bed...

Niko: Lalu?

Derrick: tanyain mana strawberry cheesecake-nya?

Diam2 Niko tukang makan

* * *

To be Continued

Author tertarik buat ngelanjutin jika ada waktu senggang dan sekali lagi ini hanya jokes belaka tidak bermaksud mengejek karakter itu sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Happy new year 2020 today i will continued what's happens with Liberty City Cast about drama games so let's continued.

* * *

Scene 1

Niko: Roman, ayo kita pergi!

Roman: Huh, kemana?

Niko: You are kepo, super kepo.

Roman: Ampun dah, tau2 gini gue ngajak Brucie aja!

Niko pundung ditempat, next.

* * *

Scene 2

Ray: Happy Birthday, Shizuka-chan

Shizuka: Asyik akhirnya dapat hadiah mudah2an isinya buku cerita ala author Lisa

Shizuka akhirnya membuka kado dan ternyata isinya adalah penjepit kertas dan ATK

Shizuka: Dad, you dissapointment me *crying*

Ray: Jangan nangis sayang, hadiah aslinya ada kok!

Shizuka: Dimana?

Ray: Diatas meja

Akhirnya Shizuka nemu hadiah sesungguhnya yaitu buku cerita ala author Lisa sama set menggambar.

* * *

Scene 3

Pegorino: Anthony!!!!

Anthony: Apa sih, berisik banget gue lagi tidur.

Pegorino: bantuin gue.

Anthony: Bantu apa?

Pegorino: bantuin gue bersihin alat pemanggangnya, ya soalnya gue mau mandi dulu. dadah

Poor Anthony

* * *

Scene 4

Dimitri: Truth or dare

Niko: Dare

Dimitri: Biasanya Niko-san pilih truth kenapa pilih dare

Niko: gak apa2 sekali2 pilih dare, oh iya Tomoka-san nangis mungkin mimpi buruk.

Dimitri: Oh my god! Tomoka sayang daddy datang maaf ya Niko permainan hari ini cukup sampai disini soalnya Tomomi lagi pergi belanja ditambah anak2 masih disekolah.

Niko: See you later.

* * *

The End

Me: itu buku punya gue ngapain lu ngambil buku

Shizuka: Maaf, ya thor abis ceritanya seru tenang kok nanti aku balikin besok.

Me: Janji

Shizuka: Ya!

Selesai juga fanfic seri GTA dari author see you in next time


End file.
